The function of a faucet valve, of course, is to deliver water from a source in a desired manner. The faucet valve must be effective to turn the water "off" and "on" and to control the water volume. In addition, the faucet valve should be durable and be easy to manipulate. Also important is the cost of manufacture. It is apparent that cost of manufacture may be decreased by reducing the size of the faucet valve, with consequent savings of materials. However, as faucet valve size approaches minimums, other problems arise or become more pronounced. A type of faucet valve in common use, and the type to which the present invention is particularly applicable, has a bottom inlet and a side discharge, with the flow control function being performed at the inlet by cooperation of a control member having a control opening of suitable shape cooperating with the inlet opening. Faucet valves of this type in common use are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,493. Particular interrelated problems that become pronounced as faucet valve size approaches minimums are those of flow control and the associated structure.
It is accordingly the object of this invention to provide a faucet valve of the type herein above mentioned having improved flow control and associated structure.
For a further understanding of the invention and further objects, features, and advantages thereof, reference may now be had to the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.